Dragon age  Reuniting with Alistair
by MsFemaleGamerUK
Summary: Alistair Left Feraldan, and is binge Drinking at several pubs, or anyone that sells drinks. Elissa The surviving Grey warden, wants to find him to see if the feelings she feels for him is true. Read on if you want to find out more


It has been several Months after the Archdemon Was defeated, Elissa wanted to Find Alistair, since he left after the Landsmeet. She heard from some commoners that he was heading to Kirkwall. Elissa wanted to be unknown in that area as She didn't want him to run off again, So she wore a Black cape and hood, But she still wore her armor and Weapons. Also she headed by herself, she knew of the Dangers but wanted to risk it. In her heart she felt that she still felt something for him.

She was travelling with some Farmers heading to Kirkwall. She liked the scenery. Lots of grass and mountains. She saw the town, and how they were suffering. The guards were heavily armed, with archers and Heavy swords. She still didn't find Alistair.

She went into the general store and spoke "Have you seen this man"

She said still with her hood down. He pointed to the Pub

"Thanks" she responded as she rushed out.

She opened the door to the pub, Elissa was quite short, But walked very feminine. She looked around till she Found the person she was looking for, He had his head down, Unshaved, and playing with his glass. She sat in the opposite chair to him "Please Stay…Hear me out"

"Why should I hear out the woman, who ruined me" he slurred

"Loghain he dead, So Justice was served…But please I have import…"

He got up and about to leave the pub.

She stopped him but before she knew it, He punched her in the face, Her hood flew off her face, she was on the floor, Wiping her face. "Ok…Maybe I deserved that…All I wanted…Was to see if…What I felt for you…Is still there…"

He looked at her innocent face "Well…You and i…Was over when u let the murderous son of a bitch live"

He picked her up by the collar, and was about to punch her again, her feet was in the air, she forced her eyes Shut, waitingfor the next blow, But nothing came

He released her and she got to her feet.

"What nothing…No more blows, isn't that what I deserve" She yelled at him

He looked at her "I don't know…Why did you come here…"

She folded her arms, Her cape was covering something she was hiding, She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him the truth

After that she walked out, Tears formed In her eyes. He chased after her "What so that's it, your leaving, you came all this way to leave"

She stopped in her steps

"Your giving up, That's not like you Elissa, I know you, I know you won't stop till you got what you wanted"

She turned around "How do you know, what I'm Like, You left me, all because you didn't want Loghain a Grey warden, Even after he's dead you still want more…I thought I loved you. But here I am face to face with you, I'm not even sure that is what I want"

"Ohh Screw you Elissa, if you won't tell me the truth then go on Home, To feraldan"

Before they both knew it they were in the middle of the forest, surrounded by a bunch of Thugs and merceneraies. "Ohh Look fellas, a pretty Lady. Lets enjoy this one, Kill the man"

She nodded her head "No one kills him except me"

She threw off her cape, She was in all her armor, with a bunch of weapons. She threw a sword and shield to Alistair. "Do what you do best…"

Both Alistair and Elissa was killing the mercenary and thugs till they got to the leader He was backing away "Look lady, We didn't know you was highly skilled…We thought you was a regular female"

She stabbed the man in the stomach and whispered "I'm not only trained, But I'm Highly skilled, and also a grey warden"

He started stuttering the words, then she sliced off his head.

She walked to where she threw off her cape and picked it up and put it on. She saw Alistair with his sword and shield, She saw that he wanted to duel her "Alsitair…I can't duel you"

He spoke "Fight me…Isn't that what you came here for"

"No…The thing is…After you left…I had symptoms…" Elissa spoke

Alistair responded "What do you mean"

"Do I have to spell it out to you…I am Pregnant…"

Alistair was shocked and scared t the same time "I didn't come with any of my comrades because I know you would run to god knows where, so I came alone…I wanted to tell you before I was too far along"

"How far along are you" he responded

"About 4 months…But…Even I'm not sure"

She sat on the grass playing with the dirt, "I came, to tell you, as you're the only person I have slept with, I was loyal to you, and you only"

Then she continued "When you left, I was so angry, angry that you left, I was tempted by Zevran, But I didn't as that not who I am. When Riordan told me that a grey warden could die, from the arch demon, I wanted to die…When we reached the Archdemon, I couldn't as I knew I was preganant…So I let him kill himself, but only for thegreater good as there are far greater threats than the archdemon…Even I'm not sure what they are"

He sat opposite her "I'm sorry…I …Why didn't you tell me you was before the landsmeet"

She stood up angrily "Alistair…Argh….I didn't know till after that…Don't you even listen"

To be continued


End file.
